Birthday surprise, Christmas miracle
by CenTon9502
Summary: John and Randy will receive the best and most important notice in their lives in John's birthday, what could it be? CENTON, SLASH, SEX


**I wanted to** **publish this earlier but I had no time, this is a quick one-shot involving John's birthday on it, read it, hope you like it**

**PS: Happy birthday John Cena :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John, Randy or any of the persons in this fic, I just own my imagination, enjoy**

Randy was alone in the house in Tampa, John had gone to a be a star press conference for two long days so the younger man had to spent his days off in a huge an lonely house without his loved boyfriend

Randy woke up at 10:00 am, he had gone to the gym to had a hard workout, then he went to the beach to run and swim in the sea, then he went to the mall to buy some things for the house, then again to the gym, then he went to eat to an Italian restaurant , then back home, he cleaned everything so it would be perfect for John's return, then he watched the law and order until he got bored , then after a long day of exercise and hard work he decided it was time to take a shower to be fresh and ready to sleep

Once the water temperature was perfect he stepped down the shower, the hot and crystalline water was falling down in his shoulders and hair, he hated when John had to be out in their free days they were planning what they were gonna do the whole week and with just one phone call all those plans flushed down the toilet, but Randy knew that conference was important for John so he didn't complain

He grabbed the sponge, the soap and he started massaging his body, covering it with leather, stroking his chest, thighs, arms, neck, imagining how things would be in that precise moment if John wouldn't be in the press conference trip

Once he had finished he took a white towel and wrapped around his waist, he left the bathroom and went to his and John's bedroom, once inside he looked for some clean clothes to sleep, soon he found some in some of the drawers

"Hey handsome" Randy turned around immediately

John was staring at him from the bedroom's door, biting his lower lip as he moved his eyes watching Randy's bare and wet torso, it was clear that John's cock was growing fast under his pants

"Johnny what are you doing here?" Randy asked surprised

"What? You didn't want me to be with you baby?" John said as he walked towards Randy

"No, you were supposes to be in the press conference, you said it was important to you"

"I know, but you are much more important, so I told Vince that Phil wanted to be in the press conference and that I wanted to be spend my days off with the person I love most my beautiful viper " John said seductively as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's bare waist, Randy shuddered with John's touch

"I love how you react when I touch like this and more intimate gorgeous"

"Only for you, and only you can touch me more intimate Johnny" Randy said as he planted soft kisses in the base of John's neck, kissing and liking the scar, John hugged Randy tighter making their covered erections rub one another, both let out a lower moan, John pulled the towel away from Randy's waist, letting him completely naked, Randy slammed his mouth against John's, they kissed hungrily, tasting the other's lips fiercely, soon Randy started to slowly give in to the kiss, allowing John to take the lead, the older man took off his shirt as they kissed, he hugged Randy lovingly, kissing him deeply and slowly, bringing their chest together, John bit Randy's lower lip, showing his boyfriend a full smirk, Randy kissed John and opened his mouth for John, the older man shoved his tongue inside the warm cavern, Randy moaned louder into the kiss, felt John's tongue exploring his mouth, rubbing and playing with his own tongue was incredible,, Randy was roaming his hands on John's muscled back, John broke the kiss, both gasping for air, then John kissed Randy's neck, quickly finding Randy's week spot that made the younger man's knees shudder and almost fell to the floor, John grabbed his by the ass caressing the tanned and perfect globes

Randy was panting "oh. . . I love you Johnny. . . please make me yours, show me how much you love me" Randy said with need in his voice

John smirked and took Randy in his strong arms, kissing his softly as he placed him in the king size bed, he leant down so he was on top, they kissed again, this time slower and lovingly, they sparked together, both caressing sensually the other's body, when Randy noticed both were naked, John's pants and boxers were in the floor, he smiled when he felt John's hard member rubbing his, they continued kissing their tongues dancing together, Randy was caressing John's well sculpted chest, John lowered his hand and started caressing and rubbing circles against Randy's pink entrance

"Oh yes Johnny! That feels so good! Make me feel more Johnny!" Randy said arching his neck and then kissing John's shoulder, John looked Randy in the eyes, the love Randy felt for the older man was shining in his eyes like two stars, John smiled and kissed him softly

"I love the loving look that you give me with your beautiful eyes, baby, I could stare a thousand and even more years in your eyes, I love you, and I want everything with you" John said caressing Randy's cheek

"I love you too Johnny" Randy said hugging John tighter

John started kissing Randy's neck, then planting kisses in his tanned chest, kissing one erect nipple and rubbing the other with his fingers, the he went down hissing and liking Randy's stomach sending shivers through the younger man's spine, Randy was panting softly, low moans scraping from his mouth

"Come on baby cry for me, you know how much I love to hear you moaning" John said as he kissed Randy's navel

"Make me do it" Randy said smiling

"You asked for it handsome" John said as he kissed Randy's crotch, then, he kissed the base of Randy cock, kissing all the way up to the head, then he licked the sensitive mushroom taking a the pre-cum in his mouth, stroking Randy's hard cock with his hand as he stroke his sack with the other

"Take it Johnny, take it please" John did it without a doubt, he started going down his lover's cock and then all the way up, rubbing it with his tongue as he moved, Randy shuddered with pleasure every time that John gently rubbed the head with his teeth

"Oh Johnny you're so good, more please!" Randy said as he pushed John's head down his cock, John took it all, the large member was hitting the back of his throat, feeling Randy's cock, all in his mouth drove him crazy, he sucked harder and faster

"Oh Randy you taste so good!" John said liking desperately his lover's member, taking all the cock in and out hard and fast, rubbing Randy's ass

Randy was lost in the sensation and he started moaning louder and louder

"Oh yes Johnny! Just like that, faster, faster! Oh my god! John I'm. . . I'm gonna come!"

"Come in my mouth baby, do it!" John said and then he sealed his mouth in the younger man's cock, a minute later what John wanted happened

"John!" Randy screamed louder coming deep in John's mouth, he shot almost 10 times in John's mouth, the older man tried to swallow all the seed, but it was too much and some spilled out of his mouth, John started liking all the way up In Randy's cock until he was soft and all the last drops of cum were out of his member, John had some cum in his chin and around his lips

"Are you still hungry Johnny?" Randy asked smirking

"Yes I want to eat you" John said with lust in his voice and eyes

"Come here let me clean you" Randy said pulling John's face closer to his, Randy kissed John, tasting himself in the older man's lips, but he didn't care, once he finished he went to John's ear "Make love to me Johnny, get me ready with your talented tongue" Randy said huskily

John smiled and went to Randy's entrance, he enjoyed how Randy shuddered as he blew air in his ring, then he liked the soft skin

"Oh yes!" Randy gripped the sheets

John started thrusting with his tongue stretching Randy's channel and making him scream every time he thrust deep inside the warp path, John moved his tongue up and down to stimulate more his young boyfriend, he went deeper as he could making Randy scream John's name

"I need you, need you in me Johnny, want to feel you in me!"

"Give me the lube baby, I don't want to hurt you" John said kissing Randy's chest, Randy took the lube from the nightstand and gave it to his loved man

John put some lube in Randy's entrance and inside the channel with his fingers, then he coated his 10 inches dick with a lot of lube to reduce the pain as much as possible

"Ready to feel me inside you baby?" Randy said against Randy's ear

"Yes Johnny"

"Put your legs around my waist handsome" John said as he positioned his penis in front of his boyfriends hole

"Relaxed baby?"

"Relaxed" Randy answered, John started to push inside, slowly to not cause pain to Randy, he was panting hard, gripping tight the sheets, closing his eyes, it was always painful when John penetrated in his ass, but through the years the pain had slowly disappeared

"hey baby, I'm fully inside, open your eyes" John said caressing Randy's sides

Randy could feel John's length inside him, the warm that was coming out from his penis and running through his body, he couldn't help it but moan "Move Johnny please"

John didn't need to be told twice, he started moving slowly almost pulling out and then slamming back a little bit harder, sending torrents of pleasure through Randy's body, to intensify the pleasure John started to thrusting in circles every time he pulled back and pushed inside, making Randy moan so louder that he was sure his moans could be heard in the street, John was panting hard, he was reaching the climax, but he wanted to come with Randy, he wrapped his hand around Randy's member and started to stroke it, he did it with the rhythm of his thrust

"Oh yes Johnny! You know how to send me to haven!" Randy barely could say cause his voice was drowned with his panting

John jerked Randy's cock faster, changing the angle of his thrust and hitting Randy's prostate with every thrust "OH MY GOD! . . . JOHN!" John felt Randy's channel constricting his cock squeezing it tightly

"I'm coming John!" Randy screamed and came all over John's chest, John hit Randy's prostate a few times more and then he came deep inside Randy, screaming his name, then he lent down and kissed Randy for a long time

When their post orgasmic euphoria was over both were in the other's arms, caressing lovingly

"Johnny"

"Yes Randy?" John asked caressing his boyfriend's back

"John you said that you wanted to try everything with me. . ."

"Yes I said it, and I want so, why baby?"

"Cause I want we to try something that we have talk about several times"

"what is it baby?"

"I want we to adopt a child, if it's possible a baby" Randy said smiling

"I love the idea handsome, but in a few months baby, we still don't know anything about how to be parents, I promise we will ok"

"ok Johnny" Randy said kissing John's lips

"Good night Randy"

"Good night Johnny" John hugged Randy and both fell asleep

* * *

**1 month later April 23****rd**** 2012**

"wake up birthday boy!" Randy said happily

"Are you my present?"

"I'm a part of it Johnny, but you will have to wait for tonight"

"Tell me Randy what do you have planned" John begged

"Nope, surprise for you my love, now get Ready, I made pancakes and then we will go to the gym I want to train the whole day"

"Come on baby, they're just 4 pounds, is not like you are getting fat or something like that" John said smiling

"Yeah but I don't get it, I've been doing cardio for 3 weeks, I eat less, I even have a new diet plan and nothing work" Randy said a bit pissed

"OK baby, I can help you with your training if you want"

"It would be a honor for me" Randy said planting a soft kiss in John's lips

"By the way happy birthday Johnny"

"Thanks" John said smiling

Half hour later they were in the gym training as hard as they could, John was preparing for his match at extreme rules, so was Randy, John had told Randy that it would be good if Randy gained some extra pounds but he didn't wanted it so he trained more than usual in the last days, which was concerning John cause in the last week Randy had some constant headaches

Randy was seated in one of the benches "hey, are you ok baby" John asked rubbing Randy's thigh

"No, I'm not, my stomach is hurting, I. . . I don't feel good at all I. . ." Randy ran to the Gym's bathroom

"hey Randy!" John ran behind Randy, he found out that Randy had thrown up

"Do you want me to take you to the hotel"

"No stay, you have to train for your match, I'll go to the arena with the doc. ok"

"be careful baby" John said caressing his check

"See you later Johnny, we we'll still celebrate your birthday" Randy said hugging John

"See you later baby"

Once in the arena John was looking for Randy, he asked to many superstars where he was, but there was no clue of him, so he went to the training and therapy room

"Hey doc. have you seen Randy, he said he would be here, he was feeling bad so he came here"

"Yes he was here" the Dr. said seriously

"Why the serious tone, is. . . is he alright?"

"Yes he is, but I think he should tell you what's going on, not me, but quite frankly, I'm surprised, I had never seen something like that"

"Ok you are scaring me, tell me"

"You are a couple right?" the Dr. asked

"Yes, why?"

"Well as a couple you must talk about what's happening"

John was worried, what could be happening with Randy? He wanted to go to the hotel and be with him, but he was scheduled to appear on Raw that night so he had to wait

Once the show was over, he dressed up as fast as he could, he took his bags and left the place, he drove fast to the hotel, was Randy sick, was he injured? All and many other things where running through his mind

He passed through the lobby and almost rand in the corridor to get to their room, when he got inside, Randy was on the bed, he didn't seemed to be sick, even hurted

"Randy, baby, are you ok, the Dr. told me that something was happening to you, tell me what" John begged cuddling in the bed with Randy

"Johnny do you remember what I told you about that I wanted we to adopt a child?"

"Yes I do, but please tell me what's going on, the Dr. told me that we needed to talk about something"

"Johnny, something has changed about what we talked, and it's a big, huge change"

"Tell me please what happen, you're killing me"

"I will, but please listen to me and don't consider me a freak, please, I still can't believe it, the Dr. said it was impossible, but still is happening, I don't know how, I'm scared, I'm excited, I'm happy. . ."

"What Randy what!" Randy shut John up by kissing his lips

"Johnny I'm. . . I'm pregnant" John was open mouthed, he was in shook

"I can understand your reaction Johnny, I had the same even, even worst reaction"

"Who told you I have a bad reaction baby, it's the best thing I've ever heard, I wanted to raise up a kid with you, and know that we will raise a baby from our own blood, that it's mine and yours the man I love makes me the happiest man in the world, I'm sure that this is a miracle from god, he heard us, he knows that our love is pure, that's why he is giving us this present" John said with tears in his eyes

"sure it is Johnny, our baby is a miracle and will also will be the most beautiful baby in the world, just look at the daddy that she or he will have" Randy said rubbing John's cheek

"Yes, you are the handsome daddy" John said smiling

"No you are Johnny" Randy said cuddling in his shoulder

"Ok ok, we are the handsome daddies, now, could you let me see where is our baby?" John said kissing Randy's cheek, Randy lifted his shirt, letting his belly exposed, John placed his hands in Randy's skin and immediately he could feel the life that was growing inside his boyfriend, more tears started to roll down his eyes

"I love you Randy, I love you so much, thank you and thank god for this, we will have a baby" John said excited

"I love you too Johnny, I can't wait to have our baby in our arms"

"well, first things first gorgeous, for your and our baby's security you must stop wrestling right now, we will go to talk with Mr. McMahon tomorrow to tell him what's going on, from now on the only thing that is important is that you and our baby boy or girl are healthy ok"

"Ok Johnny, now I really want to sleep, it has been a really crazy day for me"

"Good night Randy" John said kissing his lips "Good night my little boy or girl" John said kissing Randy's belly

Both closed their eyes, even when all the plans to celebrate John's birthday had disappeared it really didn't matte cause John had received the best surprise he could ask for his birthday, know that he would have a child with the man he loved, Randy

* * *

**8 months later December 25 2012**

John, his parents, his brothers and Randy's family were in the hospital's waiting room they were nervous, Randy started to have contractions the night earlier and they took him to the hospital, Randy had been pregnant for almost 9 months so the time was coming, John was clearly the most concerned one, since the gynecologist told them it would be a hard birth giving cause Randy was a man and there had never been a real man who had gave birth to a child, it was gonna be tough, he wanted to know how Randy and their child were, they had been in the waiting room for almost two hours without any notice from Randy or the baby

John was walking here and there, he couldn't wait, he wanted to go and look for the doctor to know something about his boyfriend

"Son, son, he and the baby will be ok, he's a tough man, you know it better than anyone, come here, we have been here since midnight, you need to sleep, we will wake you up when the Dr. comes" John's dad said to his son

"Your dad is right John walking here and there won't help, I know that my son is ok, and so is the little baby, you need to rest, you look tired" Randy's dad said to John

"No I can't, I want to see him, I want to see our baby, why the doctors don't tell us anything" he was extremely anxious

"Mr. John Cena?" a doctor said

"It's me. It's me!" John shouted, running towards the Dr. "How is Randy and our baby, tell me Dr. is everything alright? please, tell me everything is alright!" John begged

"Calm down, calm down" now the whole family were surrounding the doctor

"He and the baby are alright, it was hard, he is exhausted, but he'll be fine, he just needs to sleep for a while"

"Yes! Yes! I'm a dad! I'm a dad!" John said happily, almost crying

"Can I see him?" John asked excited

"Yes, but quickly, as I told you he needs to rest" the Dr. led John to Randy's room

When John entered to the room Randy's half was covered with a white sheet, ha had a blue blanket in his arms, he was watching at it

"how is the new daddy?" John asked taking seat next to his boyfriend

"Johnny look, we have a little girl, a little baby girl, isn't her cute?" Randy said looking to John's eyes

"She is the most beautiful baby girl in the world, she is or daughter, a little daughter from our own blood Randy" John said with tears in his eyes

"we did a great job, didn't we?" Randy said caressing John's cheek

"We did handsome, we did, and here is the result, our little and loved girl, she is so innocent, so fragile, we have to make the world perfect for her"

"And we will Johnny" Randy said cuddling in John's chest

"By the way which will be her name" Randy asked

"You can chose it baby, I'll agree with you at everything you say"

"Thanks Johnny" Randy said caressing the face of the little girl

"So have you think in a name?"

Randy nodded "Yes"

"So what is it?

"Alanna, Alanna Cena" Randy said smiling

"I love the name Randy, but she will be Alanna Orton Cena, she is our baby girl" John said caressing Randy's cheek and looking into his eyes

"I love you Randy, I love you so much" John said lovingly

"And I love you too Johnny" Randy said getting closer to John, the older man met Randy's lips, they kissed slowly, softly rubbing their tongues

"Hey look!" John said, Alanna had her eyes opened, something that seemed to be a small smile was in her face

"Oh look at her, she has your eyes" John told Randy as he looked to his little daughter

"Yes but she has your dimples and your beautiful smile too" Randy said looking to John and then to Alanna

"This is the best thing that has happened in my life, I'm with the man I love, we have a baby from our own blood, and the baby happened to be a beautiful little girl, I couldn't ask for more" John said planting a soft kiss in Randy's lips

"Me either, I love our little Alanna, and I love you Johnny, always for the rest of my life" Randy said with tears in hi eyes

"I love you both too" John said caressing with his fingers Alanna's soft little cheek and then he kissed Randy, slowly and lovingly, they were a beautiful couple and with Alanna they were a wonderful family, Randy kissed John with Alanna in his arms for a long time, being the three, together as a family was definitely the best Christmas gift ever

**Hope you had liked it, please review, tell me what you think and again happy birthday John :)**


End file.
